Nightmare
}|GetValue= }| | name = Nightmare | hp = 2700 | exp = 2150 | ratio = 0.796 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = no | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = Demons | abilities = Melee (0-150), Sudden Death (130-170), Poison Ball (250-350), Self-Healing, Haste. | maxdmg = 670 | immuneto = Death Damage, Invisibility, Life Drain, Earth Damage | strongagainst = Fire Damage (-25%), Energy Damage (-20%), Ice Damage (-10%) | weakagainst = Holy Damage (+25%) | behavior = Runs away at deep red, often using haste then. | sounds = "Close your eyes... I want to show you something."; "I will haunt you forever!"; "Pffffrrrrrrrrrrrr."; "I will make you scream."; "Take a ride with me."; "Weeeheeheeeheee!". | notes = New creature in the Christmas 2006 update. Often hunted for Death Rings and Demonic Essences because it's one of easiest monsters in PoI update. | location = Pits of Inferno, Formorgar Mines, Cemetery Quarter | strategy = Don't try to outrun them, Nightmares are pretty fast, resembling the speed of a Level 110. Having them close to you makes them use more melee than their strong attacks. Their Poisonball attack is very strong, and can easily lead to death if you are not paying attention. Try to kill them in such a way that they will trap themselves when they begin to run. Knights: Killing Nightmares as a knight has 2 good strategies. The first and easiest way to kill Nightmares is having 2 or more knights of Level 80 or more simply lure it, then trap it and hit it until it dies. The second way can require a bit more experience, having one knight of Level 85 or more and a Druid of Level 50 or more to Sio you. Simply lure the Nightmare, try to trap it, and kill while a druid is healing you, keep in mind that the Nightmare can easily hit you for 700 damage in a nasty combo, so it is not a bad idea to bring some potions for the blocker or UHs for the mages to use on the knight. Note: Knights DO NOT HAVE CHASE OPPONENT ON! YOU CANNOT HEAL ALL THE TIME! If you have chase opponent on you are more likely to run into more creatures and get combo'd. Also Nightmares have extremely low defense, Exori attacks are very strong. Paladins: Level 80 recommended. Exura San at 700-800 hp don't let your hp go lower than 700. Royal Spears or Enchanted Spears are all that is needed besides 80 distance and 1 to 10 Strong Mana Potion per Nightmare and some Strong Health Potions for emergencys. Mages: Mages of Level 70+ can solo Nightmares with only Elemental Strikes, rod or wand and Utamo Vita, levels 130+ can kill with just exura and using Terra Set, when it begins to run away in low health, you may try to use various runes or waves (any with non-death damage). | loot = 0-120 gp, 0-2 Ham, 0-4 Meat, 0-4 Power Bolt, 0-2 Concentrated Demonic Blood, Double Axe, Soul Orb, Ancient Shield, Steel Helmet, 0-4 Platinum Coin (semi-rare), Demonic Essence (semi-rare), Crown Helmet (semi-rare), Death Ring (rare), Skeleton Decoration (rare), Knight Legs (rare), War Axe (rare), Mysterious Voodoo Skull (very rare), Boots of Haste (very rare). |}} From TibiaWiki, a Wikia wiki.